The Black Kitsunes PT2
by kurayami.kitsune
Summary: THE NINJAGO MEN MEET 4 GIRLS


**Kilala+lyra's**

**Kitsu+emily**

**Akito+sara's**

**Kurayami+Raina**

**I woke up pretty early in the morning, at least at 8 o'clock. I was sharing a room with Akito, seems she's already gotten up, it's always hard for me to get up in the morning, guess that's another trait from being a ninja of darkness.**

**I looked around the room that me and Akito slept in, there was a door a window, a large wardrobe with sliding doors and 2 beds, one near the window and the other in the view of the door. I slept in the bed near the window and I was given bed sheets that were a deep purple with the moon and the stars on it with a matching black pillows, Akito had light blue bedcovers with the sun and clouds on it instead. I was wearing a black tee with dark blue shorts the Nya gave me to wear for bed.**

**I went over to the wardrobe and opened the right side; Sara got the left side, my side of the wardrobe held my Black Panther outfit and the black shoes that went with it below, it also had a red jacket and a pair of jeans Nya also gave me, the wardrobe also held 3 black coloured ninja suits, a loose indigo shirt with red highlights and belt, it also included a skirt and leggings underneath that were slightly darker and black shoes. I put on the ninja outfit and then put on my locket; which was given to me by my mother. I decided to take another look around the room, and went to see if I could get breakfast.**

**When I got to the dining room everyone was there, Sensei Wu was at the end to the left of him was Cole and on the right Jay, next to Cole was Kai, then Nya and Akito then Kitsu and next to Jay was Lloyd, then I was on the other end of the table, across from Sensei Wu, I got some toast and started to butter it, I could sense someone was looking at me strangely, it wouldn't be anyone from my team, Sensei Wu wouldn't do that, the only person I could think of was Kai, who still hadn't excepted us.**

**Lloyd's POV**

**I looked over at Kai, who was looking at Lyra; he still hadn't accepted any of the new ninjas. I was pretty glad since it was Zane's turn to make breakfast.**

**Kai's POV**

**Grr why the heck do we need girls on our team, we're just fine on our own!**

**Cole's POV**

**Breakfast is pretty good today, maybe it's because Sara helped make it.**

**Sara's POV**

**Zane's a pretty good cook, I could learn a thing or two from him, and I wish Emily would stop hiding from Zane like that.**

**Emily's POV**

**Why on earth did I sit next to Zane of all people?**

**Raina's POV**

**Nya is kinda nice, she lent me some of her clothes and she makes great conversations.**

**Zane's POV**

**Is something wrong with Emily? She keeps hiding behind Sara, did I do something wrong?**

**Sensei Wu's POV**

**I like a good pot of tea in the morning.**

**Jay's POV**

**I have to fix the sparing bot again today, Kai got so angry he broke it!**

**Nya's POV**

**Raina's pretty cool, Lyra's kinda quiet, Sara's a loud anime freak and Emily has an obvious crush on Zane. How has he not realized that let? ''Hey Raina,'' I started, ''why don't we try to get Emily and Zane together?''**

**Raina is apparently the little match-maker and she nodded her head as I was even asking her, ''okay'' she said, ''lets go to our room to plan,'' Raina was staying in my room and Emily was in her own.**

**We got into our room, as soon as you walk in the door you face a bed with blue and red flames and the bed sheets, mine on the other side, next to the window was Raina's bed. On her bed were mossy green bed sheets (her favourite colour,) with yellow stars; we each had a bedside table. Next to the door was a wardrobe with sliding doors, I got the right and Raina got the left. I also had a neon blue furry carpet in the middle of the room, we both grabbed our pillows from our beds a sat down, as we were thinking of what to do to get Zane and Emily together, Raina called Lyra in. Apparently Lyra made a lot of their plans when Emily didn't, we didn't let Sara in due to her… err… hyper motives… Besides she was on the deck with Cole, she seems to have a thing for him but Emily needs this more.**

**What we eventually came up with:**

**1- We get Emily to make a cake, according to Raina and Lyra she's not the best cook, we then get Zane to help her with it, Raina and myself will be in the kitchen as well, just in case something goes wrong.**

**2- Lyra comes in and offers to help mix the batter; both Zane and Emily are nice so they'll probably let her.**

**3- Lyra accidentally drops aka chucks, the batter at them when they are not looking.**

**4- Me, Raina and Lyra run off to get towels and close the door; it locks pretty easily and cannot be opened from the inside, we will then say we'll get Cole and just forget about them for a hour or so and stick around the others so they don't go looking.**

**I'll think it'll work.**

**Lyra's POV (3 days later)**

**I don't even know how I got into this but if it stops Emily from blushing like a high school girl when ever Zane's around I'm in. First me, Raina and Nya went to find Emily and asked her to make a cake.**

**Emily's POV**

**Make a cake, as in cooking! The only ones that can cook out of the Black Panthers were Lyra and Sara. 'Also'' Nya started, ''Zane's gonna help you.'' I swear my heart skipped a beat, why the heck can't I get Zane out of my head!**

**When I got to the kitchen Zane was already there, Raina and Nya decided to sit at the kitchen table, probably cause it was Internet gold to watch me blush over Zane, I started to break the eggs while Zane looked at a recipe for Victorian Sponge cake, (note- best cake ever, I'm gonna be coping the recipe for my little brothers birthday cake that I made, everything you read about the making of the cake, happened.) We started putting all the ingredients into the batter and I decided to mix blue food colouring into it for style, despite strange looks from Nya and Raina but Zane was smiling, I didn't even care if I was blushing, Nya and Raina looked kinda confused and went out the kitchen while shutting and locking the door! Me and Zane tried to open the door but it doesn't seem to open from the inside! So now I'm stuck in the room with the cutest guy ever, just great!**

**We both sat at the kitchen table waiting for the cake to cook and someone to save us, safe to say it was the longest 2.3 minutes of my life before I decided to pipe up and say, ''is there anyway to get out of here?'' ''No,'' he replied, ''my databanks don't sense anything that could help us either, we must ask Jay to fix the door.'' Databanks? I never known anyone but myself to say databanks like I was a robot… ''What are you a robot or something?'' I asked, I watched him mumble around like he didn't want to tell me something, a few moments later he actually nodded, I honestly didn't think you could choke on thin air! ''Are you serious!'' He opened his arm panel with all his switches, he seemed surprised that I wasn't over-reacting or anything like that. I had my reasons, ''why are you not that surprised?"**

**All I did was open a panel switch on my right wrist.**


End file.
